Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Świętego Munga
Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga również Szpital Świętego Munga (ang. St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) — szpital dla czarodziejów założony przez uzdrowiciela Munga Bonhama w XVII wieku. Godłem szpitala jest różdżka skrzyżowana z kością. Znajduje się w Londynie. Lokalizacja Ukryty przed mugolami szpital znajduje się w Londynie, w domu handlowym Purge & Dowse Ltd. Na jego drzwiach widnieje napis Zamknięte z powodu remontu. Aby dostać się do szpitala, należy podejść do manekina kobiety, przedstawić cel swej wizyty i – gdy ten kiwnie głową – przejść przez szybę. Lokalizacja została wybrana nieprzypadkowo. Podobnie jak inne magiczne miejsca szpital miał nie rzucać się w oczy i wręcz odstraszać potencjalnych mugolskich gości przed wizytami. Dlatego też wybrano stary, opuszczony dom towarowy, który mugole omijali bez zainteresowania. Szpital znajduje się w mugolskim miejscu, ponieważ tak duża budowla nie była w stanie pomieścić się w lokalizacjach takich, jak na przykład ulica Pokątna. Ponadto, wybierając lokalizację, zwrócono uwagę także na funkcje, jakie szpital spełnia. Nie chciano, aby ośrodek zdrowia znajdował się pod ziemią właśnie ze względu na przeciwwskazania zdrowotne. Wygląd mały|270px Na zewnątrz szpital z opisanych wyżej powodów nie przypominał ośrodka zdrowia, jednak po wejściu do środka oczom czarodziejów ukazywała się izba przyjęć z rzędami kulawych krzeseł. Szpital nie charakteryzował się nowoczesnym wyglądem, daleko mu także było do ideału czystości. W salach było dość obskurnie, nie były one zbyt duże i zachowywały małą dozę prywatności dla pacjentów. Wyjątek stanowił oddział urazów pozaklęciowych, w którym leczyli się pacjenci chorzy przewlekle. W ich salach znajdowało się wiele osobistych akcentów świadczących o tym, że miejsce to jest stałym pobytem dla pacjentów. Okna były nieduże i nie dawały wiele światła, głównym źródłem oświetlenia były kule ze świecami unoszące się pod sufitem. Ściany były wyłożone boazerią. Organizacja szpitala Izba przyjęć Czarodziej (lub w niektórych przypadkach mugol) potrzebujący pomocy uzdrowiciela udaje się do szpitala samodzielnie lub zostaje do niego przetransportowany. Podobnie jak w mugolskim szpitalu na początku udaje się do izby przyjęć, w której oczekuje. Sala ta była zwykle bardzo zatłoczona: znajdowało się w niej wielu pacjentów czekających na przyjęcie do szpitala i pomoc uzdrowiciela. Z powodu ilości czarodziejów oraz ich niespotykanych schorzeń i przeobrażeń, przez które wydawali różne dźwięki, w izbie panował zgiełk podobny do tego na zewnątrz budynku. Wśród wielu potencjalnych pacjentów w poczekalni krążyli uzdrowiciele, zadając pacjentom pytania i notując ich odpowiedzi na podkładkach. Informacja Pacjenci mogli także skorzystać z pomocy informacji – punktu, w którym dowiadywali się o dokładnej lokalizacji obsługującej pacjentów z podobnymi schorzeniami. Punkt informacyjny nie był zbyt okazały – składał się z biurka, za którym siedziała pulchna blondynka, która udzielała wskazówek i kierowała pacjentów na dalsze piętra. Za biurkiem, na ścianie, znajdowało się wiele ogłoszeń i notatek, takich jak: Czysty kociołek to najlepsza gwarancja, że nie otrujesz się swoim eliksirem lub Nie używaj antidotów, których nie przepisał ci wykwalifikowany uzdrowiciel. Na ścianie znajdował się także portret Dilys Derwent, uzdrowicielki, a później dyrektorki Hogwartu. Obok znajdowała się tablica informacyjna, na której każdy mógł przeczytać, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się oddział, którego potrzebuje. Przejście na oddział Aby udać się na potrzebny oddział, należało przejść przez podwójne drzwi na długi korytarz ozdobiony portretami uzdrowicieli i uzdrowicielek. Oświetlony był kryształowymi kulami pełnymi świec, podlatującymi pod sufitem jak wielkie bańki mydlane. Z korytarza można było przejść do wielu innych pomieszczeń, a także na klatkę schodową prowadzącą na wyższe piętra. Oddziały Każdy oddział zajmował się określonym rodzajem chorób. Przed wejściem na oddział znajdowały się tabliczki informujące, kto pełni rolę dyżurującego uzdrowiciela i kto jest obecnie uzdrowicielem stażystą. Pracownicy Uzdrowiciele Pracownikami kliniki byli przede wszystkim tzw. uzdrowiciele, czyli czarodzieje posiadający potwierdzone dokumentami odpowiednie kwalifikacje, umożliwiające im wydawanie opinii lekarskich w zakresie swojej specjalizacji, tj. badanie, rozpoznawanie choroby, zapobieganie jej rozwojowi, a także ewentualne rehabilitowanie. Uzdrowiciele nosili żółto-zielone szaty z naszytymi na piersi emblematami przedstawiającymi skrzyżowaną kość z różdżką. Aby zostać uzdrowicielem, należało zaliczyć na poziomie co najmniej powyżej oczekiwań Okropnie Wyczerpujące Testy Magiczne (OWTM-y) z następujących przedmiotów szkolnych: obrony przed czarną magią, transmutacji, eliksirów, zaklęć oraz zielarstwa. Znani uzdrowiciele mały|Św. Mungo Bonham, założyciel szpitala * Mungo Bonham (1560–1659) – założyciel szpitala. * Dilys Derwent – uzdrowicielka w latach 1722–1741. * Hipokrates Smethwyck – uzdrowiciel dyżurny na oddziale Daia Llewellyna. * Augustus Pye – uzdrowiciel stażysta na oddziale Daia Llewellyna. * Miriam Strout – uzdrowicielka na oddziale Janusa Thickeya. Personel pomocniczy Obok uzdrowicieli w szpitalu pracowali także inni czarodzieje. W izbie przyjęć, w punkcie informacyjnym, musiała znajdować się osoba odpowiedzialna za informowanie pacjentów. Niewspomniani wprost, jednak także należący do personelu pomocniczego, byli pracownicy sklepu i herbaciarni znajdującej się na piątym piętrze. Pacjenci Pacjentami szpitala byli głównie czarodzieje – i to przede wszystkim ci dorośli. Uczniowie zwykli leczyć się w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie, chyba że uraz był na tyle silny, że wymagana była pomoc innych uzdrowicieli (tak jak w przypadku Katie Bell). Zdarzało się również, że pacjentami szpitala byli mugole, którzy cierpieli na magiczne schorzenia lub urazy. Znani pacjenci Oddział zamknięty Janusa Thickeya: pobyt długotrwały * Frank Longbottom (od 1981, na stałe) * Alicja Longbottom (od 1981, na stałe) * Gilderoy Lockhart (od 1993, na stałe) * Broderick Bode (od 1995 do stycznia 1996; uduszony przez diabelskie sidła) * Agnes Oddział Daia Llewellyna „Groźnego”: poważne ukąszenia * Artur Weasley (tymczasowo; pogryziony przez węża Nagini) * kobieta (tymczasowo; pogryziona przez trzymane nielegalnie zwierzę) * mężczyzna (tymczasowo; pogryziony przez wilkołaka) Inni pacjenci * Minerwa McGonagall * Eloise Mintumble * Nimfadora Tonks (tymczasowo; po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic) * Katie Bell * Barnabus BlenkinsopDaily Prophet Newsletters z 8 lutego 1999 r. * Megan ScottFantastic Beasts: Cases from the Wizarding World W serii Pierwszy raz szpital wspomniany został w drugiej części, kiedy dowiadujemy się, dokąd zabrano pozbawionego pamięci Gilderoya Lockharta. O szpitalu jednak dowiadujemy się najwięcej w piątej części serii, kiedy po ukąszeniu węża na oddział szpitalny trafia Artur Weasley, podczas wizyt składanych mu przez Harry'ego, rodzinę Weasley, Hermionę oraz niektórych członków Zakonu Feniksa. Wtedy dowiadujemy się również więcej o dalszych losach Lockharta po wydarzeniach z drugiej części oraz o rodzicach Neville'a, Alicji i Franku Longobottomach. Ciekawostki * Mungo Bonham naprawdę żył w VI wieku i jest patronem katedry w Glasgow. * Joanne Kathleen Rowling pochodzi ze Szkocji i nadanie szpitalowi Świętego Munga jako patrona prawdopodobnie było zabiegiem celowym, odwołującym się do jej pochodzenia i tożsamości. Kategoria:Magiczne miejsca ca:Hospital de Malalties i Lesions Màgiques Sant Mungo de:St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen en:St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries es:Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas fi:Pyhän Mungon taikatautien ja -vammojen sairaala fr:Hôpital Ste Mangouste it:Ospedale di San Mungo per le Malattie e le Ferite Magiche ja:聖マンゴ魔法疾患傷害病院 nl:St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes no:St. Mungos hospital for magiske sykdommer og skader pt-br:Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos ru:Больница Св. Мунго sv:Sankt Mungos sjukhus